White Flower
by HalfMoonFox
Summary: Itachi had found himself before an arranged marriage. His bride to be? Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke was not even a bit amused by that... Want to find out how it turns out? Read it! *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm kind of new on this website and english isn't my main language so it may contain errors, I hope you guys enjoy what I wish to share and help me to improve!**

**It's an ItaSasuHina/SasuHina (Most of it SasuHina) fiction based on a canon-ish "what if" universe, where the Uchiha onslaught occurred some years later than it was suppose to happen. and it takes place when Itachi was suppose to kill his clan and leave Konohagakure, but on here he's still on ANBU, living normally at Konohagakure with his family and then he gets himself before an arranged Marriage. I've already written most of it, but I'll separate in different chapters so it's easier to review and post. I'll also do my best to keep them all in character, and to keep the universe as close as possible from the original. (Yes they fight usejutsu and all stuff) Also I'm rating it M because of violence, suggestive lemon and sex on later chapters.**

**Title: White Flower**

**Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke/Hinata (Mostly Sasuke/Hinata)**

**Rating: M (May contain violence, language, suggestive lemon and sex on later chapters)**

**Genre: Comedy/Romance and a bit of Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, which is an awesome author.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Proposal**

It was almost evening when the shinobi got back to the leaf village. It had been a tiresome mission and he couldn't wait to see the look on his little brother's face when he arrived a day earlier that he was suppose to come back. Sweat came down his long raven-black hair and he was a mess. Itachi normally didn't come hurt from his missions but his clothes always been a mess. After stopping by the bathhouse and the dango shop, the 16 years old ANBU finally stood at the front door of his house, suppressing a smile when he heard his 10 years brother rushing towards the door and then he swung it open and in a heartbeat, the boy flung into Itachi's arms, squeezing the older boy in a 'bear hug'.

"Aniki! You're home early! Now that's awesome I just can't wait to show you the jutsu I've been practicing and about the academy! You will train me won't y-" The little boy got interrupted by a sudden poke on his forehead and then made a pout, that Itachi found it to be the most cute thing on the whole world. He then pulled his younger brother in a tight hug and smiled at him. Sasuke was surely the person Itachi loved the most, and he could just never get enough of his little brother.

Soon Mikoto and Fugaku, their parents, showed up to greet Itachi and his father shot him a glance that he knew what it meant: Private talking about clan heritage and all the boring stuff.

Itachi then excused himself and reluctantly left Sasuke pouting at the living room and followed his father to his office. He could hear Sasuke mumbling something like

"He never has time for me" and "Father always does that" and suppressed a smile. His schedule was empty for the next week and he would have plenty time for his otouto and he couldn't wait to tell him when they were finally alone. Fugaku then sat at his chair and gestured to Itachi to get a seat as well.

"I'm ok like this father, thanks" He said refusing to sit. He was determined to make it quick and then spend time with Sasuke.

"Itachi." He started and the boy knew that by the tone on his voice, he was annoyed by something and every time it happened, he was about to propose something nonsense or force him to do boring clan stuff. He knew he was suppose to become the leader one day and his father held high expectations on him, that's why he always been so strict. He could already imagine he was about to schedule boring meetings within the clan members but he definitely wasn't prepared to what his father was about to tell him. "Itachi, you're betrothed to the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata."

The boy stood there, widening his eyes in utter surprise. What? Betrothed? With a Hyuuga? Wasn't she a little girl almost the age of his otouto? Also… Didn't the Uchiha and Hyuuga have always been in an endless quarrel?

"Say something. She will be moving in for a week starting tomorrow so you can court her, and then later you'll be sent to the Hyuuga feud to meet her family. It had been already decided between me and Hyuuga Hiashi. Your missions for the next weeks have been rescheduled" His father straightened his eyes at the boy's still frozen expression.

"Yes father, but I'd like to save some of this time to train Sasuke." His father growled in disapproval.

"I think you and Sasuke are way too close, it's about time you come of age to prefer the company of girls." Itachi couldn't utter a single word. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Firstly, his father announces that he is already betrothed to a little girl possibly younger than his otouto. Then, he suggests that he is too close to his brother with an irritating tone as if Itachi wanted to do something dirty with his otouto. The boy suppressed his flaring sharingan before his father could see. He was doing his best to hide his emotions and control the sudden anger.

"May I ask one more thing?" Itachi said with short pauses between the words, getting his temper back to normal.

"Say it." His father said stretching on his chair, watching every body signal from the boy. He was irritated over that but this alliance would be something he couldn't miss on the actual circumstances. He wouldn't let Itachi spoil it.

"Why the Hyuuga?" Fugaku watched Itachi for a while.

"We'll need decoy allies soon, so no one will notice when the time comes to. Seems like Hyuuga Hiashi proposed this alliance to fortify their primary family… It seems like their heiress can't fight properly or so. Well, whatever." He said annoyed. He knew Hiashi proposed that because it would be a huge advantage for his clan, to get a genius shinobi like his heir under his command and it would give an use to his unable child. Not that the girl was unable or something like that, but for a Hyuuga who can't fight, it's a terrible flaw. But he knew that for Itachi, he would be able to turn the table on his favor. The bloody Hyuuga hated his daughter. If she came to love Itachi, it would be easy to have the Hyuuga on his hands, she may not be able to fight, but she still was the heiress. Itachi watched his father lost in thoughts and then sighed.

"Is there something else father?" He sighed. He wanted to spend time with his otouto and think over what was just pushed onto him.

"Go to sleep soon. She'll be here at 6 AM to stay the whole week." Itachi sighed looking at the clock. It was past 8 PM now and he still has to eat dinner.

"I understand." He said emotionlessly and bowed to his father. "Excuse me father." He said before leaving Fugaku's office.

The Uchiha relaxed on his chair thinking over the alliance. Nothing could go wrong. He needed full trust from Konohagakure leaders and to have a trump like the Hyuuga's allegiance was something he couldn't let it pass. All Itachi needs to do is conquer the girl.

Itachi sighed as he went to the dining room. He was annoyed by what was imposed on him. He didn't want to marry nor have a girlfriend. He was perfectly fine like that. He didn't have the need to be with anyone beside… Sasuke looked up at him when he entered the room and it felt like his otouto's pout lighted up his mood. He smiled walking towards his little brother to poke his forehead and chuckle on his adorable irritated face. Sasuke was everything to Itachi and if he felt an uncontestable love for him even if it is brotherly love or something different, he just felt he couldn't go on a day without seeing his little brother.

"Aniki! Let's eat! And then you'll show me your last mission records right?" Itachi smiled at him while he helped himself with some rice and pork buns. Sasuke started to eat as well.

"Won't you go chubby for eating twice?" Itachi provoked his baby brother. Sasuke blushed.

"I haven't eaten yet! I was waiting for you." He mumbled crossing his arms and then Itachi stuffed a bun into his mouth using his own hashi. Sasuke looked up at him getting all red while chewing on the bun. Itachi chuckled. Sasuke was beyond cute all embarrassed over getting fed on mouth.

The Uchiha brothers finished eating and then Itachi followed to his room and unpacked his things. He counted from 1 to 10 and then smiled. Sasuke always sneaked into his room.

"You're late." Itachi said teasing and Sasuke blushed. His baby brother laid on his futon and curled up close to Itachi. He sighed poking the little boy's forehead and then showed him a scroll with the records of his last mission. Sasuke looked amazed by the number of enemies Itachi defeated. They spent a good hour talking about his missions and reading scrolls.

"Wow you're so strong Nii-san. Do you think I can make up to ANBU as well someday?" Itachi caressed his baby brother's spiky raven-black hair that was incredibly soft.

"Sure. You're my foolish otouto. You're strong! I'll help you to train and…" He remembered the conversation with his father a while back and then let out a sigh.

"What's wrong nii-san?" Sasuke looked at him with round worried puppy eyes. Itachi had to struggle with himself to not hug and squeeze Sasuke to death.

"Sasuke." He said in a serious tone and the younger boy looked at him startled.

"I don't have any mission for the next weeks and I planned on training and spending time with you." Sasuke blinked in disbelief and then jumped on Itachi in a tight hug. Itachi felt his chest warm up and continued. He knew that the next sentence would upset Sasuke. "But father asked me to do clan duties on these weeks." Sasuke looked down saddened. Itachi held his chin to make him look at him. "Hey. I'll find time for us."

Sasuke squint his eyes at Itachi. "You promise?"

Itachi chuckled. "I promise." He looked at his baby brother's face for a while and both blushed and looked somewhere else. Itachi then sighed and lied on his futon, feeling his body relaxing. He poked Sasuke on his forehead and smiled.

"You better go back to your room now, it's getting late and we need to sleep."

Sasuke looked at him reluctantly and then mumbled. "Can I sleep with you today nii-san?"

Itachi sighed opening his arms receiving an overjoyed Sasuke between them. "Only a bit, then I'll put you back in your room. You know father doesn't like when you sleep here."

Sasuke sighed sniffing into Itachi's chest. "I like you so much nii-san… I just want to enjoy the time you're home."

Itachi felt his chest warming up on his brother's words. "I like you too, foolish otouto."

Sasuke pouted but didn't protest, he just closed his eyes enjoying the moment. "You promise to never leave me, nii-san?"

Itachi smiled. He wished he could promise that. Well, he could, but still would be difficult to be with Sasuke the whole time. "I'll always be with you, foolish otouto even if it's personally or in your heart." He said caressing his baby brother's spiky yet soft hair.

"So… What father wanted to talk with you?" the boy asked while sniffing his brother's kimono. There were no secrets between them, except for those that implied ultra secret missions from ANBU.

"He announced that I'm betrothed to the Hyuuga Heiress."

Sasuke stopped dead. "What?"

Itachi sighed. "I know, I've thought the same."

Sasuke held on Itachi's kimono tightly. "You can't get married nii-san!"

Itachi frowned at this. He wasn't the one who asked to be betrothed and Sasuke had just sniffled? "Are you crying Sasuke?"

His brother didn't respond. "Sasuke?" He held his baby brother's chin and made him look at him. "It's okay… I'm not obliged to marry. It's just courting, if it doesn't work out, I won't marry." He said softly drying Sasuke's tears with his thumb. It was heartbreaking to see his baby brother with that pained expression.

"Besides she's a girl of your age. If I was to marry her, it would take years. I'm not marrying a child."

Sasuke shot a glare at him. "You're marrying no one aniki!" Itachi laughed.

"Uh... Did you say she's my age?" The younger Uchiha thought for a while and then someone just popped into his head. He pictured a really frail and shy girl who always sat alone on the classroom and looked at that stupid Naruto with longing. "Hyuuga… Hinata?" He said vaguely and Itachi nodded in silence.

"Yeah that was the name father said." Sasuke bit his lower lip. Who that girl thought she was to come into his life and steal away his brother? He'd make her life on the ninja academy miserable.

"She's coming tomorrow to stay for a week for courting." Itachi sighed. How the hell he was supposed to court a 10 years old?

Sasuke seemed like his Christmas had came earlier. She would stay here for a week? The boy thought. That would be way more than enough for her to regret being born and coming near his brother. He hugged Itachi in a possessive way and closed his eyes with a smirk.

Itachi wondered what his baby brother was up to. He tugged him closer and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be the start of an awful week. He only wanted to rest for now. He drifted in thoughts when he felt the baby boy loosening the grip. He had already fallen asleep? He smiled looking at his peaceful expression. He really wished things to stay like this.

* * *

**Whew. This is the end of chapter 1, the next one is coming soon. (I have basically the whole fic already written)**

**Sasuke was not amused. :3**

**Reviews anyone? I hope you guys like and I'd love to know your opinion on the history.**

**I would like to dedicate this Fic to Dimension, which is my beloved and avid shipper of Sasu/Hina. He was also the one who inspired me on writting it.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**HalfMoonFoxie S2**

**(I just edited it seemed that it ate up part of the chapter and something went confusing. I hope it's okay now. Enjoy)**

**(Okay, it's everything up now, no more eaten parts... Probably everything will make sense for now on XD Sorry about that, new to the site)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, people. There is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy and sorry again about anything written wrong... x_x**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Hinata arrives!**

Itachi opened his eyes. It was almost dawn. He looked around to see Sasuke curled up in a ball, stealing all the covers for himself. Itachi chuckled getting up. He checked on his clock and it was 5:16 AM. He still had plenty time to get ready. The young Uchiha entered the shower and drifted in thoughts. What he'd to about the girl? He had already said several times to his parents that he was busy with his trainings and missions, that he had no need to get involved in some relationship and they only didn't ignore him but also betrothed him to a 10 years old Hyuuga. He didn't even want to give it a chance. He had no such feelings for anyone but maybe his baby brother. He wanted to protect him and be close only to him and that was all… How that was such a horrible thing that his father always have to be grumpy seeing them together? He sighed turning the shower off and then he looked at himself on the mirror. He dried his hair with the towel and brushed his teeth. By the time the Uchiha came back to his room, Sasuke was already agitated on the futon. He'd be up soon. Itachi then picked on his closet some casual Uchiha clothing, a high collar black shirt with his clan symbol on the back, some baggy pants and lastly he wore a pair of white socks. He sat on the futon looking at his baby brother and smiled. Sasuke was sure cute mumbling nonsense while asleep. He then started to comb his hair and when he got rid of the tangles he tied it in a loose ponytail. His bangs fell on the sides of his head, framing perfectly his face. He checked the clock one more time and now it was around 5:40 AM. He had to go down and eat breakfast. Hinata was supposed to arrive soon. He stood and looked to Sasuke with longing before exiting his room and closing the screen door softly so the boy wouldn't wake up.

He went downstairs and found his father reading the newspaper while eating lazily bits of bread. His mother was there with a worried face.

"Ohayo. Otosan, Okasan." He greeted them and then grabbed a chair and joined them on the table.

"Itachi…" His mother called him and he looked at her with mild interest.

"What's wrong 'kasan?" She made a worried face and then looked at Fugaku finding the words.

"Sasuke is gone… I couldn't find him on his room… I didn't call you before because your father wanted you to rest-" She was interrupted by a hand sign from Itachi.

"Sasuke slept on my bedroom this night. He's fine and asleep."

Fugaku lowered the newspaper and glared at his son, Mikoto sighed relieved and then started to nibble on an apple.

"Why I somehow knew where Sasuke was? I assume your brother has his own room to sleep." Fugaku said annoyed and Itachi sighed.

"He said he had a nightmare. I wouldn't leave otouto all alone too scared to sleep." Fugaku slammed the papers on the table visibly irritated.

"Enough of this! You're a man now and your brother is old enough to deal with his own sleeping issues. I don't want him to sleep in your bedroom anymore. Am I clear?"

Mikoto looked from Fugaku to Itachi for a while and then continued to eat. She knew it was pointless to meddle into their argument. Itachi closed his eyes breathing deeply.

"I said, I won't leave him alone if he needs me. He's my brother I don't see any harm on spending time with him." Itachi said calmly and then returned the glare to his father. Fugaku watched him for a while and then went back to the newspaper.

"Do as you please, but better not complain later when your life is all ruined and your training delayed."

The boy shrugged and continued to eat his cereal. That was nonsense. Sasuke wouldn't ruin his life at any way.

A moment later, a deep voice called from the gates of their property. Itachi glanced at the clock on the wall. 6 AM. He followed his father to get the door and then they found Hyuuga Hiashi, two Hyuuga bodyguards, and a little girl in a kimono, hiding her face under her hands and dark bluish hair.

"Hyuuga-Sama." Fugaku called and the long haired man bowed to him.

"Uchiha-Sama."

He opened the gate and then bowed to the man who took a few steps in.

"You're Itachi I assume?" Hiashi said looking at the boy from head to toe. He had seen Itachi before when the Sandaime Hokage called the ANBU about the Hyuuga distress, when Kumogakure tried to kidnap Hinata a few months ago, but it was the first time he was seeing the boy in person. He forced a smile to him.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-Sama." Itachi bowed expressionlessly.

"And you must be Lady Hinata." Fugaku said turning to the girl, who flinched at his look.

"As promised, I leave Hinata here for a week under your care." Hiashi said without even looking at the girl. Truth be told, he disliked Hinata due to her inability to fight. He highly hoped that the betrothal went fine and then he'll get rid of Hinata so he can focus on training little Hanabi, who showed more potential than Hinata, being five years younger.

He looked at her bitterly when she flinched. Itachi noticed that and found it weird. He smiled to the girl and approached.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Lady Hinata." Itachi said holding her hand and kissing the back of it. Hinata looked at him for a while.

He was so mature and beautiful, the girl whimpered something that sounded like "Sa-sa-sa-same" and passed out all blushed. Itachi held her before she fell and looked startled at her father.

"She's like that, can't even put up a proper conversation." The man sighed and Fugaku watched silently. Itachi held her close and excused himself and carried the girl inside. He laid her on the couch and sighed looking at a blushed passed-out girl.

A moment later, Fugaku got back inside and the Hyuuga were gone.

"So that's it. Take good care of her, son." The Elder Uchiha said following to his room upstairs.

Itachi looked startled. Where were the bodyguards? Where was her father? The girl had just passed out and he already left? Itachi looked at her almost feeling pity for the girl. It seems like her family don't care about her at all. He knelt before the couch and held her hand. She looked small and frail. He was seeing her as everything, except as a woman. She looked more like a pitiful creature abandoned by her own clan.

"Oh my, Itachi?" Mikoto appeared behind him surprised by the girl on the couch. "What happened?" Itachi looked at her alarmed.

"I don't know, I greeted her and she went all blushed and passed out. Do you think she has a fever, 'kasan?"

Mikoto let out a giggle. She had been a shy girl before, but never passed out at the sight of a cute boy.

"Why are you laughing?" He said getting a bit nervous and then she put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine Itachi. Just bring her for some tea when she wakes up." She said leaving giggling. Who would tell that Itachi would be gentle as ever with someone else? He was so cold and only acted like that towards Sasuke.

"I'll finish my cleaning, if you need something I'm on the kitchen." She looked at him gently and then left.

Itachi sighed getting calmer. At least she would be fine.

"Hinata?" He whispered caressing her face. "Lady Hinata?" He called once more and the girl opened her eyes. They were beautiful light lilac eyes, almost white. The Byakugan. She gasped at the proximity and Itachi took a few steps back. He didn't know what to do and then managed to put up a smile and said gently.

"Hello. Welcome to the Uchiha residence. I'm Uchiha Itachi, I'm here to take care of your for this next week. Let's get along, ok?" He said almost automatically and expressionlessly. He felt stupid.

"I-Itachi-san?" She looked up to him and blushed. She started to fidget with her fingers, brushing their tips and then bowed suddenly. "N-nice to meet you! P-please take good care of me!"

Itachi looked at that and felt his heart skip a beat. She was cute. That was unexpected and made the Uchiha slightly blush. He then kneeled down and held her hand.

"It's okay, don't be nervous. I won't do anything you wouldn't want." He looked around rethinking on his words. That sounded wrong somehow and he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want some tea?" He changed the subject and stood offering her his hand. The girl hesitated for a while but gave him her hand. They followed to the dining room to find a sleepy Sasuke munching lazily on his cereal. The boy looked up to them and glared daggers at the girl.

"O-Ohayo S-Sasuke-ku-" He interrupted her getting up slamming his hands on the table.

"What are you doing holding hands with my aniki?" She gasped looking at Itachi and taking her hand off his.

"She had just passed out, that's why I was holding her, foolish otouto." Itachi chuckled on Sasuke's possessiveness it was way too cute and then he approached and poked the boy's forehead.

"Stop that!" He said pouting and rubbing his forehead annoyed. He glared at Hinata who flinched behind Itachi. She looked at him in disbelief. Sasuke had always been so serious and silent at the academy and never talked to anyone but Naruto and that was only to exchange stares and curse each other. It was almost unbeliavable to see Sasuke acting jealous and so childishly.

"S-sorry S-Sasuke-kun…" Itachi put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no need to apologize, Hinata-chan. You did nothing wrong." Itachi said smiling trying to encourage the girl and that only made Sasuke pout even more. Itachi let out a chuckle at that.

"What's so funny, aniki?" He said crossing his arms in a defiant pose. Itachi just pulled him close and hugged him.

"Foolish otouto. Would you behave?" Sasuke blushed and got speechless for a moment and then he agreed to "behave" and sat down on his chair, looking at the cereal bowl and Hinata. Itachi had Hinata to sit as well and then he left to the kitchen to get some tea.

Once they were alone, Sasuke stared at Hinata angrily and the girl flinched on her seat.

"What do you want with my brother? He's MY brother and I'm not sharing him with anyone not even you!" Hinata lowered her head and muttered.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Sasuke hissed still glaring at the girl.

"No you're not! If you're sorry you won't marry my brother!" She gasped looking at him. It was not like she wanted to be betrothed. She didn't even know anything about that. She knew women eventually get married but it's when they are older. She was scared about what would be done to her. She lowered her head sobbing and blushing.

"S-Sorry… F-Father decided that… N-not me…" She said miserably and Sasuke felt his heart clench. He was surely mad at her but when he saw her that way, he knew he didn't mean to make her cry he only wanted to make sure she was not onto Itachi after all.

"Sorry." He said turning his eyes annoyed. He decided to not bully her… With words. He put up a twisted smirk. He started to think on several ways to cause the girl pain and discomfort while being there so she would end up hating Itachi so much and they would rather kill each other than getting married. A while after, Hinata stopped to sob and looked at Sasuke with her sad lilac eyes. He felt his cheeks blushing with her gaze. She was cute, he thought. Her eyes are so beautiful and her straight bluish hair matches their color perfectly. He felt his heart skip a beat for a moment, but then he remembered she was the one stealing Itachi from him and hissed looking away from her. He had just decided that he definitely hated her.

She frowned looking down and then Itachi came back from the kitchen, holding a teapot and three mugs.

"Sorry I took too long." He said apologetically while he put the mugs on the table and served Hinata, Sasuke and him.

"Okasan was really talkative back on the kitchen." Then the Uchiha sat on the table between Hinata and Sasuke. There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Itachi sighed and decided to break it.

"So, Lady Hinata. You are attending the ninja academy as well?" She looked at him and blushed. She looked down and muttered.

"Y-yes Itachi-sama." The boy felt his heart clench. She was so pitiful yet so cute. Sasuke was watching their reactions like a hawk. She sipped on her tea and then frowned.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Uhm… C-Can I have more sugar?" She said embarrassed and then Itachi chuckled stretching out his hand to get the sugar pot but Sasuke got it and hand it over to Hinata.

"There." He looked at Itachi and grinned. Itachi eyed him suspiciously. He was incredibly calm for someone who threw a tantrum a while back ago. Hinata then mixed the content of the pot with her tea and then sipped it and cough hardly. Sasuke couldn't help an evil grim to his face and Itachi looked at her startled.

"What's the matter?" She coughed and sunk her head between her arms too embarrassed to be seen like that.

"T-that was s-salt." She said with her voice muffled between her arms. She felt so dumb for putting salt in her tea.

"Oh? Was that so? I'm sorry, Hinata-'chan'." Sasuke said faking apology. That was only the start. Itachi looked at him suspiciously but the boy only shrugged.

"It's okay, I'll get you more tea." Itachi said standing up and getting the mug with spoiled tea. He came back with a mug, faster than last time and he served her the sugar himself.

"Forgive my brother, he didn't mean that. It was a mistake." Hinata nodded shyly and sip on the tea. She smiled and blushed looking at Itachi.

"Oh! It's delicious! Thanks!" She said sipping on it again and he felt his chest warm up. He suddenly felt this urge to take care of her so he wouldn't see that desolated look in her face again. Sasuke watched his brother's reaction and then slipped his hand under the table and squeezed Itachi's. Itachi looked at him surprised and smiled squeezing Sasuke's hand back. They blushed at each other and then Sasuke knew his brother was still there for him.

"Aniki. The final exams are coming and I'll finally become a genin." He said full of himself and then Itachi smiled proudly at him.

"Can you help me training for the finals?" Itachi nodded and then looked at Hinata, having an idea.

"Well, Lady Hinata. Since you're here I can also help you with training. I heard you have some problems with taijutsu." Sasuke bit his lip. Not her! He wanted to train alone with his brother, why would she come along? He looked annoyed and squeezed Itachi's hand in protest but his brother only squeezed it back returning a smile. Sasuke sighed. It was still better than nothing. He was sure to make her training hell so she wouldn't even be able to become a genin.

"Nii-san… Can we train shurikens before taijutsu?" He looked at Hinata. She was a mess at throwing shurikens and she surely would embarrass herself and would be unable to continue. Itachi smiled and agreed. He loved shuriken throwing.

"How about we leave to the training grounds in a few?" Hinata looked up to Itachi and mumbled.

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way or something like that…" Sasuke smiled slyly.

"At least you know you're a nuisance." Hinata lowered her head

"I-I-I'm S-sorry!" Itachi looked at Sasuke with disapproval and then the boy blushed annoyed.

"I was joking, sorry, sorry." He said pouting and then Itachi lightened his gaze upon him.

"You won't be getting in the way, Lady Hinata. I'm pretty sure you're talented. You're a Hyuuga after all and the Byakugan is amazing." He said encouraging her and then she widened her eyes looking at him all blushed. He chuckled at that. He always knew that the lack of self confidence was like poison to every shinobi. Even if he was born a genius, he believed that hard work could keep up with talent and more than that, they should actually work together. He looked softly to Sasuke. His otouto was the living proof that a hard worker could keep up with a genius. He winked at Sasuke and the boy opened a huge smile. Itachi couldn't help poking his forehead.

"Foolish Otouto…" He said chuckling at his brother cute pout. He wished to know why Sasuke was acting like a brat that morning, but he had a faint hint on why. He turned to Hinata.

"Okay, may I ask you to take off your kimono, Lady Hinata?" She looked at him with her eyes on the size of a baseball and then he shook his head laughing.

"No, no! I mean, get some of your training clothes. You wouldn't want to throw shuriken in a kimono." She then blushed and nodded.

"My father took your package to the visitor's room upstairs. Want me to show you?" He offered but Sasuke tugged on his shirt.

"Oi, Aniki… I can't find the kunai you gave me last training and I wanted to use it so much. Can you help me to find it?" He said pulling his brother's hand and glared daggers at the girl.

"Otouto, we won't be using the kunai today and-" Sasuke squinted his eyes.

"Who said Kunai? I meant my shuriken set!" Itachi sighed and then Hinata looked at him embarrassed.

"I-It's ok, Itachi-san… I can prepare myself alone. I've always did it alone I won't get lost." She said standing up and followed upstairs. Itachi eyed Sasuke suspiciously.

"Since when do you have a shuriken set, Sasuke?" The boy blushed looking away.

"I DO have a shuriken set! I got it as a prize at the academy, no one was better than me on shuriken throwing." He crossed his arms as he waited for something and then Itachi patted him on his head.

"As expected from my foolish otouto!" Sasuke looked annoyed at the adjective but he knew Itachi was being playful. He leant on his brother and hugged him.

"Ne, nii-san. Can we stop by the dango shop after training?" Itachi smiled.

"Of course! Let's jus ask if Lady Hinata is fond of dango as well!" Sasuke bit his lip angrily and crossed his arms. Who said a word about Hinata?

A moment after, Hinata went downstairs wearing different clothes. She was dressed up with a beige jacket that could be twice her size and some yoga pants. It was strange it seemed like she wanted to hide something, but she seemed comfortable that way.

"You look good Lady Hinata." Itachi said stretching out his hand to her. She blushed and muttered shyly.

"T-thanks…" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's other hand, the older Uchiha chuckled.

"Shall we?" And then they parted. Itachi was holding hands with both of them while they followed to the training grounds.

Fugaku was looking through the window with disapproval. It would be hard to get Itachi and Hinata alone. The Uchiha crossed his arms and sighed as Mikoto joined him.

"They are so cute together, aren't they?" The man lightened his gaze.

"Yeah but…" Mikoto caressed Fugaku's face.

"They are only children, Fugaku. Let the time take care of it." The man nodded, but he didn't agree at all. That alliance was really important to the Uchiha.

They walked for a bit and then finally arrived at the training grounds. Hinata looked at that amazed. She never left the Hyuuga feud too often and all the trainings were done there.

Itachi prepared a full set of shurikens for each of them and then he followed ahead and closed his eyes. Sasuke watched him amazed and Hinata was apprehensive. The young ANBU stretched his arms and jumped, turning upside down in the air launching all the shuriken at the same time with his eyes closed. Hinata squealed and cowered closing her eyes and a heartbeat later Itachi was on the ground, all shurikens perfectly stuck on all the aims at the center. Sasuke cheered on his brother and then she opened her eyes.

"W-Wow… N-nice, Itachi-san!" She said blushing. No wonder Sasuke was so good with everything. He had Itachi to train him.

Sasuke then stood taking a few steps ahead. Itachi went back and sat by Hinata's side.

"So, can you use your Byakugan yet?" He asked smiling and Hinata looked at him. He was too close! She felt her heart racing as her eyes travelled around his features. His raven-black hair, the lines on his face and the deep onyx eyes went so well together. She blushed even more.

"I-I-I-I c-c-c-can!" She said lowering her head and then he chuckled. She was so cute he just felt like he got a little sister.

"Okay, then hear me out…" Itachi started instructing Hinata as Sasuke hit all the aims in the same place as his brother, a feat he had never achieved before. He quickly turned to see Itachi's reaction and there he was, talking to Hinata. Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"Nii-san! NII-SAN! Did you see that?!" Itachi nodded in approval at Sasuke and kept talking to Hinata. Sasuke sighed and walked towards the aims to recover the shuriken. Oh yeah? Let's see if she's THAT good. He said annoyed watching them by distance. He put on a smirk and started to misplace the aims while he watched carefully. That would do it! She would be too embarrassed when she misses it all. And then… He would have Itachi to train only him and alone. It was her fault for meddling into their life anyways. He looked up the sun, could be around 9 AM. The day was only starting. He smiled wickedly as he went back to sit near Itachi. That was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

**And there it is... Sasuke is such a brat. I like it! XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed and review me your opinion. It's important to me and helps me to improve :3**

**Next Chapter coming soon~ **

**How Hinata will go at her shuriken practice?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people. I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means a lot for me, because I have so much fun writting it and I expect you guys to have fun reading it! S2**

**Keep in mind that it's Ita/Sasu/Hina and slowly will become Ita/Hina or Sasu/Hina (Mostly Sasu/Hina)**

**Sasuke is still a brat and I still love him XD**

**I hope you all enjoy :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – He is MY Nii-San**

Hinata stood up and held the shuriken. Itachi nodded at her encouraging the girl. She blushed slightly at him and started to feel her hands shaking. Sasuke was watching expectantly suppressing a grin.

"So will you throw them or what?" The boy said impatiently. "Ya know there's a lot more of training to do." Hinata lowered her head blushing

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Itachi sighed and went towards Hinata. Sasuke watched curiously. "Nii-san?"

Itachi knelt near the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do it." He said with a gentle smile.

Hinata felt her chest warming up and her face burning. That was what she needed to hear, some encouraging words. She then nodded and closed her eyes concentrating.

"Hmpf." Sasuke said crossing his arms. "She'll miss anyways." He mumbled and then Itachi poked his forehead sitting by his side.

"Foolish Otouto… I assume you are Jealous?" Sasuke blushed and then turned away.

"Why would I be jealous? That's bullshit!" He pouted angrily and then Itachi seized him with his arm and messed his hair up.

"You know, Sasuke… There's no one else like you for me." He said so naturally that Sasuke blushed instead of throwing an epic tantrum for messing with his hair. "You don't need to mistreat that girl… She seems like she suffered enough." He said gazing at Hinata.

Sasuke looked at her half mad half regretful.

"When you feel you are ready!" Itachi said and then the girl opened her eyes.

"Byakugan!" She activated her jutsu and then held the shuriken between her fingers. Sasuke watched her surprised. She wasn't like that in the academy. She didn't even know how to hold a shuriken! He bit his lip and crossed his arms. Well the targets are misplaced she'll miss it for sure!

And then… She got in one foot and spun around herself. Shuriken flew at every direction and surprisingly, hit all the targets neatly at the center, even one that Sasuke almost put behind a tree.

"R-Really?!" The boy looked outraged! What now? They were misplaced so that means she missed them all or that she got them all anyways? He opened his mouth to protest but Itachi was already patting Hinata on her head.

"See? I told you that the byakugan was amazing. No, better. You are." Hinata blushed so much that she tried to turn around and run and stepped on a hole. That was really fast, and before she could see, she was on the ground.

"Wow! A Total face-plant!" Sasuke grinned feeling slightly better, compensating his failed prank.

"Soooo… Hinata-chan..?" Itachi watched her in disbelief. She may be talented if inspired, but she was undeniably a negation at social interactions.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt you so don't run away from me specially when I compliment you..." She looked at him feeling stupid and blushed even more when he offered her his hand. She held him to get up but a sting on her foot made her yelp.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked and then he noticed. "So, you twisted your ankle…" She sobbed at the pain.

"So that means she'll be coming home and won't be able to train. That leaves both of us alone, right aniki?" Sasuke said hopeful, but for his surprise Itachi carried Hinata on his arms, bridal style.

"I-Itachi-sama?" She said gasping. The Uchiha looked at her and smiled, she could feel her heart race.

"It's ok. You're small." She felt his warm hands and the proximity and she knew what else was coming instinctively and then… Passed out!

"L-Lady Hinata?" Itachi looked at her startled but then he remembered what happened earlier and let out a chuckle. She couldn't be that cute, that was unbelievable.

"Tch." Sasuke crossed his arms annoyed. Everything went wrong. That would be a really long week.

"So nii-san how about we leave her at the hospital and go eat something?" Itachi looked at him calmly.

"It's ok. That's just a twisted ankle. I can put it in place and she'll be fine. There's no need of a hospital. Do you want to get rid of her that badly, Sasuke?" The boy pouted.

"Yes! I mean…" He blushed. "We were fine before she arrived…" Itachi chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke. You still have my attention more than anyone else." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Then prove it!"

Itachi looked back at him. "What do you want?"

He asked calmly. It's always been like this. Sasuke threw a tantrum and then he gave him a toy or a treat and everything should be fine. "How about an extra dango?"

Sasuke squint his eyes. "I don't want food"

Itachi sighed. "One of my own kunai?"

Sasuke almost said yes but that wasn't what he wanted. He pouted defiantly. "You already gave me that."

Itachi sighed, giving up. "Okay, then how can I prove to my skeptic yet Foolish Otouto that I'm not leaving him or something like that?" He asked chuckling and then Sasuke looked at him fiercely.

"I want you."

Itachi widened his eyes. "I'm sorry?"

Sasuke blushed. "I want you. You!"

Itachi was too surprised to think and then all thoughts came up at once. He stopped walking and took a deep breath. He then said calmly.

"You already have me, Foolish Otouto."

Sasuke wasn't convinced. "Is that so? I don't want words for proofs."

Itachi turned to him. What he could give Sasuke then? He loved his baby brother and sometimes he felt like it was something else than brotherly love, since he never felt attracted to any girl, and they just jumped on him like famishing dogs.

But he knew that was wrong and never let it advance. He closed his eyes to think.

"I feel that too." Sasuke said approaching Itachi, making him look surprised. That boy had a sharp tongue for his own good.

"Sasuke." Itachi said in a serious tone.

"I don't think we-" Sasuke was getting too close.

"…" Itachi sighed. It was too much. Sasuke's onyx eyes were watching him defiantly and he could feel the warmth of his baby brothers breathing.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke muttered approaching slowly. Their hearts were racing.

Itachi then approached almost brushing his lips against Sasuke's but he automatically stopped when Hinata opened her eyes. Sasuke shot a deadly glare at her.

"U-Uh? W-what happened?" Both brothers blushed and turned away, then started to walk again.

Itachi sighed relieved. That can't happen no matter what. He almost gave in and honestly he was surprised by Sasuke's declaration.

"Are you feeling better, Lady Hinata?" Itachi asked when he got his mind in place, and that was quick.

"I-It still stings, but I t-think I can w-walk…"

Itachi tightened his grip on her. "No you can't."

She gasped and then he smiled. "It's okay. Just accept it."

She lowered her head. "W-why?"

Itachi looked at her. "What's the matter?"

She blushed a bit. "Why are you so gentle to me? I-I'm a nuisance and I can't even talk properly or fight. I…"

He put a finger on her lip. "You shouldn't say that about yourself. I don't know you very much, but from what I've seen about you, I'd say you are amazing." He said with a smile taking his finger off her lips.

She opened her mouth too blushed to speak.

"Don't pass out again!" He chuckled.

Sasuke was quiet, walking on hard steps crossing his arms. Really? Where did that girl come from? She's not into Naruto? Then why she's here? To stay for a week?

"He's MY Nii-san." Sasuke said and then Hinata blushed even more.

"I-I-I-I'm S-s-s-sorry I-I d-don't mean t-to-" The boy hissed interrupting her.

"Shut up. You won't take him from me no matter what." She gasped at him for a while and even Itachi looked surprise. Did Sasuke's sharingan just flashed?

"What?" He said annoyed with all those looks, and for a moment Hinata saw the cold Sasuke from the academy.

"Sasuke. That just now…" The boy looked at Itachi and then he changed completely. He pouted and blushed crossing his arms. Itachi was still serious.

Hinata was amazed. She may be shy and quiet, but she wasn't dumb. She now had a hint on why Sasuke always wanted to get home as fast as possible after the classes.

"What is it aniki?" Sasuke asked Itachi, feeling calmer.

"Your sharingan. It awakened."

Sasuke gasped. "Really?" The boy smiled.

"U-Uhm… I saw it too…" Sasuke glared at her but he was too surprised to be mean to her.

"Nii-san! My Sharingan has finally awakened!" Itachi sighed and let out a smile. He was surely proud for Sasuke but he also knew that the sharingan only awakes under extreme emotions… Love, Hatred, Risk of Death and… Killing Intention. He looked at the boy again and he was putting up a beautiful smile. There was no way that Sasuke would hurt or kill someone. He smiled and then poked his forehead.

"We should celebrate!"

Hinata smiled shyly at Sasuke. "C-congratulations, Sasuke-kun!"

The boy looked at her annoyed. She was still being carried by Itachi and he was pretty sure that his sharingan woke up when he wanted to rip her apart from Itachi, specially the ripping her apart part, but her smile was sincere and somehow… Cute.

He Blushed and turned away muttering. "Thanks." He didn't know what was up with Hinata, but she had that gentleness in her that he couldn't just hurt her. She was too cute for her own good, he thought.

Itachi smiled relieved. Yeah, Sasuke wouldn't hurt anyone. It seems like he was that jealous, but Hinata had something special on her… She could calm people down or just prevent any harm against her.

"Lady Hinata…" Itachi said and she looked at him blushing "A-Am I too heavy?"

He chuckled. "No. I only wanted to say… Thank You." She looked at him puzzled and so did Sasuke. He chuckled again.

"Now let's go eat lunch. How about a restaurant so we can celebrate about Sasuke's sharingan?" She nodded and Sasuke blushed and nodded too.

They then followed to the restaurant district of Konohagakure. Several curious eyes watched the Uchiha brothers and the Hyuuga heiress walking together. Some women shamelessly glared knives at Hinata for being in Itachi's arms and other squealed at both of them. Sasuke pouted irritated.

"How do you handle it, Nii-san?" Sasuke said after a girl purposively tripped near to him so she could hold on him to prevent her fall. The boy hissed at her and she giggled walking away.

Itachi chuckled. "Just let them be. Answer shortly and keep walking."

Sasuke pouted. He had the impression that if he let those girls do as they pleased, he'd end up kidnapped.

Hinata was flinching at the stares.

"What's the matter Lady Hinata?" She looked up at Itachi. His smile was sure beautiful as the other women stated. She blushed. "I-I t-think they hate me…"

Sasuke glanced at her. She had a sad face that made his heart clench. "Just don't mind them. If you mind those stares you'll end up miserable forever. There are people who care about you, so you should only mind them." Sasuke said and she looked at him blushing. Why the hell did he say that? He just felt like he should encourage her somehow. He blushed. "Tch."

She smiled shyly at him. "T-thank you Sasuke-kun."

Itachi patted him on his head in approval.

"It's not like I'm one of them." He said under his breath and only Itachi heard. The older pulled his ear playfully and after a small protest from Sasuke all of them giggled.

They followed to a square, where Itachi managed to put Hinata's ankle on place. Sasuke was surprised of how well the girl endured the pain. He had twisted his ankle once and he cried a lot while his brother was putting it in place for him. They always said that women could endure pain better than men, there was no doubt now. Hinata was cool. He blushed. Why he was thinking about that? He crossed his arms and pouted. Itachi watched his sudden changes and chuckled. It was not as bad as he thought it would be.

After Hinata could stand properly, they followed to the restaurant. More people were staring at them on the way but it was because Itachi insisted on carrying the girl, even after she said she could walk.

"Tsk. Just accept it. But don't think you can always be carried by him. He is MY Nii-san." Sasuke said making Hinata blush even more.

Itachi sighed and poked him on the forehead. "Foolish Otouto." He was relieved. Seems like the sharingan awakening really improved Sasuke's mood.

"Why you always do that?" He asked angry, rubbing the abused spot.

"Because you're my foolish otouto and your face is priceless." Sasuke hissed.

"So, how about we eat some barbecue?" Itachi suggested. Hinata blushed and then nodded silently. Sasuke protested saying that the barbecue restaurant was always crowded but ended up agreeing after his stomach growled, warning him that only dango wouldn't suffice.

"We can buy some dango later, to eat at home." Itachi said while they entered on the restaurant.

It was crowded just like Sasuke said, and everyone stared at them.

Itachi slowly let Hinata down and got them a table. Sasuke noticed some of his classmates and then he sighed annoyed, turning his face to the window.

"W-what's wrong Sasuke-kun?" The boy glanced at Hinata and then to Itachi. His brother sat by Hinata's side and picked the menu.

"Nii-san… Can't you sit by my si-" Before he ended the sentence, the thing that he most feared happened. Sakura and Ino were already sitting by his side for a quick chat.

"Oh hi! Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl said. She is the one Sasuke hates the most.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Why don't we join our tables?" Ino suggested. She was just like Sakura, maybe less annoying… Nah. Both were annoying since they were best friends and rivals over his love, which he didn't care to share with any of them at all.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's annoyed face. His otouto seemed to have the same girl problem. Maybe that was some kind of Uchiha curse. His friend Uchiha Izuna usually dealt with the same issues.

"Good Afternoon, ladies. Can I help?" Itachi asked and them both girls looked at him instantly blushing. They were obnoxious about other people on the table until Itachi spoke.

"G-good afternoon!" Sakura said staring amazed at Itachi. He was incredibly beautiful! An older version of Sasuke!

Ino seemed to notice the same when she batted her eyelashes saying hi to him.

Itachi smiled politely and the girls looked at each other and then giggled.

Damn brats, Itachi thought. They were the same age as his otouto and already had these hormonal outbreaks.

He looked at Hinata. She was definitely different of those girls.

"Are you Sasuke's older brother?" Ino asked interested and then Sakura pinched her under the table.

"Uchiha Itachi, at your service." He said and then they let out a squeal in unison. Sasuke hissed annoyed.

"So, can you excuse yourselves from our table now?" The girls looked at him blushing and smiling.

"Oh my, Sasuke-kun you're so cruel!" He sighed and looked at them coldly. What was the problem with those girls? The colder he was to them, the more they seemed to like.

They were about to leave when Sakura noticed Hinata. "Eh? Hinata?" The Hyuuga girl looked up to them and blushed.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked with some envious tone in her voice.

Itachi held Hinata's hand and looked coldly to the girls. "She is my fiancée."

Both girls and Sasuke dropped their jaws. Sakura whispered something to Ino and the blonde nodded. They gave Hinata a last deadly stare and left, she somehow felt that her life at academy would become miserable.

Sasuke looked at Itachi with disbelief, the look on his face was almost heartbreaking. "Now we can eat in peace." Itachi said with a smile, letting Hinata's hand.

Sasuke looked troubled and Itachi winked at him, making him blush.

Hinata was speechless and then she felt stabs on her back, as Sakura and Ino watched them by distance and at her front there was a 'not even a bit amused' Sasuke. She wanted to dig a hole and stay there.

Itachi ordered a plate of meat and put some on the grill at the center of the table that was already lit up.

Sasuke was feeling miserable. First, Hinata comes into his life stealing his brother away and interrupting a moment he had waited so much for. Then, those freak annoying girls acting like crazy over him and Itachi. And now… He sighed. That was an Itachi's bluff for those freaks to go away, but why did it hurt so much to see Itachi saying those words?

"Sasuke…" Itachi called to him. The boy looked at his brother after being called four times. "What is the matter? Can you pass me the salt?"

The boy sighed passing him the salt. How could he eat without a care in the world? He bit his lip wanting to leave that place and disappear. Hinata looked at him a bit worried.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her.

"C-cheer up… W-we are here to celebrate your sharingan!" She said trying to improve his mood and then he clenched his fists. It was her fault to start with. He felt the anger building and then his eyes flashed red again staring at her. He just wanted her to disappear, so his life could get back to normal.

He stared at her, she was just smiling, unaware that his eyes were ready for the killing. How could she be so careless?

He looked at her light lilac eyes and delicate features. She was like a flower… He blushed. Why he couldn't fully hate her?

"Sasuke?" He glanced at Itachi putting salt on the frying meat.

"Foolish otouto. Didn't I ask you to behave?" His brother mumbled. He started to feel ashamed of his actions. How could he think of hurting someone out of his frustrations? He was not that bad person… The only one he beat up for nothing was that stupid Naruto, but the boy definitely asks for it by cussing at him everyday.

He felt something warm around his hand and finally got back to his senses.

Itachi was holding his hand from under the table, with his gentle expression. How could he let Itachi be so worried?

He calmed down and his eyes went back to their usual onyx tone.

"You did it again! Nice Sasuke-kun!" She complimented him and he blushed.

How could she be so stupid? He thought for a moment but by looking at her face, he just ended up smiling and then Itachi let his hand go nodding at him.

He knew his brother was there for him and that Hinata didn't have a chance.

She looked at Itachi and smiled blushing. She felt she could get along with Itachi after all.

Itachi looked back at her with a gentle smile. It wasn't the same warm smile he held for Sasuke, but it was caring. She felt her chest warming up. Fiancée? Did he really said that?

They were looking at each other and the tension was slowly going away.

Sasuke was coming back to his initial plan that was to make Hinata's life hell, Itachi was relieved that the day wasn't going that bad and Hinata was slowly getting along with them.

The meat was finally grilled and then they started to eat.

Hinata asked for some juice and the jar was at Sasuke's side. The boy passed it to her thinking of a way to spoil it and when she also asked for sugar, a bell rang on his mind.

He passed her the small pot called 'sugar' and grinned wickedly. Itachi sighed. There was no way he could give the girl salt again since he was keeping the salt. Then what was so funny?

"Is that really sugar, right Sasuke? No more mistakes?" The boy looked at his brother innocently.

"It says sugar so I guess so." The boy suppressed an internal laugh. If Itachi think he could stop his pranks, he should know that the boy was one step ahead. That was definitely not salt… That was pepper.

In a table not so far from them, a group was celebrating one more successful mission and they were all cheerful, except for one boy looking at Hinata in silence.

He had his byakugan activated and a disgustful expression on his face as he watched Hinata coughing while Itachi scolded Sasuke and then all were laughing a while after.

"You sure seem to be having fun, huh? Let's see how much it lasts."

The boy muttered clenching his teeth. He really hated Hinata.

* * *

**And there we go... Next Chapter coming soon.**

**How someone can hate Hinata? :C**

**I hope you all liked, thanks for reading and reviewing! S2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people :3 finally the chapter 4 is out... I'm sorry it took longer than I expected to post it, but I had some issues. The next one is coming sooner I promise.**

**Thank you all for reading it and reviewing. I'm glad you all like it so far.**

**Then... About the pairings... Well it's a mistery :3 What would it be? Ita/Sasu? Sasu/Hina? Ita/Hina? I'll be a brat like Sasuke now and tell you... Keep reading o find out! Curiosity is such an amazing thing! XD**

**I hope you all enjoy it as I do when I write S2**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The weight of Hyuuga name**

"Huh? What's wrong Neji-kun?" A boy with really thick eyebrows and a bowl cut hair looked at Neji with curiosity. Why the hell he had his byakugan activated in a restaurant? "Is the meat that bad?" He is Rock Lee, Neji's former teammate.

"Ehh? It tastes good. Neji is ALWAYS grumpy!" A girl says crossing her arms. She was Tenten, his other teammate.

"When you graduate at the academy, you get the gennin title. And as a gennin, your training to become a chuunin consists in being part of a team. It's usually a trio. There are a lot of children in your class. So I guess they'll make the exam a bit harder this time." Itachi said explaining to Sasuke and Hinata about becoming a genin.

"I-incredible… You're really smart Itachi-sama…" Hinata said nibbling on a piece of meat, watching Itachi amazed.

"As long I'm not teamed up with that idiot Naruto I'm fine." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"I bet you would love that. You spend most of your time looking at him." Sasuke said to Hinata with a grin. The girl got all red.

"M-m-me?!" Itachi raised a brow. Kids these days. Really? They were only 10 and already had crushes and stuff?

"So do you like someone, Lady-Hinata? Oh that would be a problem." He teased and both Hinata and Sasuke got blushed.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke looked at Itachi pouting.

"T-t-t-that's not true!" Hinata shook her head hard.

Itachi chuckled. They were cute. Both of them.

"Then what is it?" He asked a bit interested. He didn't really want to get married, but that doesn't mean he can't have fun during the week.

"N-Naruto-kun s-saved me…" Sasuke's eyes widened. That idiot? Saving someone?

"Eh? Saved you? From what? Naruto is an epic fail how can he save someone?" Hinata lowered her head ashamed. If it was like Sasuke said, that only could mean she was even less skilled than Naruto, who had the worst grades at the academy.

"S-Some boys… T-they wanted to beat me up… It was a few years a-ago…"

Itachi watched in silence. He was feeling an urge to find each of these boys and teach them a lesson. How they could harm someone like Hinata? And… Why he was so worried about her anyways?

"Uhhh? Beat you up? What did you do to them?" Sasuke asked intrigued. Really? Hinata was the type that got into fights? That was surprising.

"I-I bumped in one of them… I-I-I d-didn't mean that… B-but they said I was a cocky Hyuuga and I deserved a beat up…"

Sasuke hissed. "Where's the sense on it? So I deserve to be beat up because I'm an Uchiha?!"

Itachi chuckled. "You deserve mostly because you're a brat, Sasuke." Hinata giggled.

"Shut up!" He said annoyed to Itachi. It felt like an invisible forehead poke.

"So, Naruto saved you from these guys? What did he do? Beat their fists with his nose? Hah"

Hinata blushed. "W-Well… He got in front of them and told me to run. H-he really had a bad time back there. But… He never lowered his head. He insisted on fighting until the end and… I was a total stranger… I started to wonder why people hate him so much… Says he's a freak and such… N-Naruto-kun is actually a good person…" The more she said she blushed.

"There's his no1 Fangirl." Sasuke said teasing her. It was hard to understand. He wanted to kill Hinata and get her as far as possible from Itachi, but at the same time he wanted her to be close. He wouldn't be able to hang out with his brother like that if she wasn't there. His father always got to train Itachi himself or assigned him to do clan stuff. Sasuke spent most of his time alone. Itachi seemed to feel the same. Not the harming the girl part, but the one that he never had time to hang out with Sasuke.

"This Naruto-kun seems like a good boy." Itachi said gently.

"No he's not! He's an ass and always challenges me then I beat the crap out of him and he curses at me. He's a prick."

Hinata looked at Sasuke blushing. Yeah, Naruto always picked on Sasuke but it was probably because Sasuke was too popular.

"And he does that out of nowhere? You, my foolish otouto, are not a saint." Itachi chuckled. He knew Sasuke always threw tantrums over little things and never refused a provocation.

"I-I-I guess it's because S-Sasuke-kun is too popular!" Hinata said and Sasuke blushed.

"Tch. Like I asked for it… If he wants to be popular he can just go ahead and have all the girls of the academy, I don't care at all." Hinata bit her lip. If Naruto was popular like Sasuke it'd be way harder for him to notice her.

"So you're a lady killer?" Itachi asked grinning. Sasuke blushed and looked mad.

"What? They just come over me I don't like them! There's someone I like." He said with squinty his eyes towards Itachi. Hinata glanced at both and they were lightly blushed, just like a while ago when she woke up after passing out on the training grounds.

"S-So…" Both of them looked at her and she blushed going silent.

"Everyone here seems like they have someone they like." Itachi said breaking the tension and then he looked at Sasuke and smiled. He was pretty sure he liked Sasuke more than a brother but he knew bloody well that it was wrong and shouldn't advance. What happened back there was a mistake and he almost gave in, thankfully Hinata woke up and made him stop at the last moment. He then glanced at Hinata and smiled to her. She blushed and her light lilac eyes sparkled beautifully. She wasn't a bad person after all. Maybe he could come to like her if the marriage really happens.

"I-Itachi-sama?" She called him as he gazed at her.

"Hmm?" He went back to his senses.

She got serious and then changed the subject dramatically, surprising him and Sasuke.

"You're an ANBU captain right?"

The boy shrugged matter of factly. "Yeah."

She gasped. "A few years ago… At the incident of Hyuuga clan… Were you there?"

Itachi looked calmly at her. He was there. He joined ANBU when he was almost 11 years old and turned a captain with 13.

"I don't think I can tell you anything about what happened there, Lady Hinata…" Sasuke looked at them with curiosity. They knew something he didn't.

"What is it? I want to know." The boy demanded.

Hinata suddenly looked sad. It was everything her fault on what happened that night.

"I-it was when my uncle Hizashi died…"

The team on the other table gave up on cheering Neji up. He was normally grump and when he was mad he was even more. And he always looked at his teammates like they were inferior. That always got on Tenten's nerves.

"Fiiine wanna be like that, be like that! Tsk!" The girl said picking some meat.

Their teacher was silently watching another table, where Kakashi was drinking some sake with his ANBU friends that were on lunch break. Kakashi was Gai's lifetime rival and when Gai had Kakashi on sight, nothing else mattered.

"Gai-sensei? Would you tell Neji to cheer up?" Lee asked him but he was way too concentrated on Kakashi.

Lee sighed. "Why are you like that?" The boy decided to look around. He couldn't tell exactly where or who Neji was looking at since the byakugan had a freaky 360º vision field.

"Tch… Laugh all you want… I'll never forget… I'll show you that your destiny is to be an eternal loser."

Tenten looked at him annoyed. Now he's talking to himself. Seriously? Why did I have to end up teamed up with these weirdos? She thought as she looked at them. A Grumpy Hyuuga and a… a… A Rock Lee, who happened to be a copy of their sensei. Taijutsu only user, bowl haircut. Thick eyebrows and probably a really thick skull as well. She sighed getting up.

"I'll go to the bathroom…" She said and then when she passed by Itachi, Hinata and Sasuke's table, Hinata gasped at her sight, she knew the girl very well.

"He's here!" She said widening her eyes with fear.

"Who? Why the hell is that face for?" Sasuke asked surprised and when he glanced at his brother, his sharingan was activated. "Nii-san?"

Itachi could feel an extreme killing intent towards them, specially at Hinata. "Who is he?" He asked in a serious tone. "A Hyuuga I assume. That's byakugan."

Hinata silently agreed, still unable to move an inch. Her heart was racing and then she started to breath heavily. That was a horrible sensation, like something was suffocating her. That was pure hatred.

"Hinata? Oi, Hinata!" Sasuke got up worried and fetch a glass of water for the girl and this time it was free of salt or pepper. Itachi finally found the source and then he excused himself from the table and got up. Hinata tugged on his shirt. Her hands were shaking. "P-P-Please…"

Itachi looked at her with his red eyes. They were menacing eyes but she could only feel gentleness from them. "It's ok. I won't do anything to upset you. Sasuke, take care of Hinata, I'll be back in a while."

She looked desperate as Itachi went towards her cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

"What's going on? Is there someone here threatening you?" Sasuke asked changing his seat getting next to Hinata. He hated not knowing the things but Itachi's tone was serious and the desperation on Hinata's face is evident. He awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"Hey hey… I'm here, and Nii-san as well. We won't let anyone harm you. Why are you so scared of anyways?" Hinata looked at him and blushed. He was too close! What was with the Uchiha boys? Firstly Itachi puts his face way too close to her making her pass out. And now Sasuke is staring at her with half annoyed half worried round onyx eyes.

"I-It's m-my fault… That Neji-san hates me…" Sasuke frowned.

"Who the hell is this Neji-san?" he asked abruptly making Hinata get surprised with his tone.

"M-my c-cousin…" Hinata yelped the last sentence, she was still nervous.

"Hyuuga Neji." Itachi said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder and suddenly the suffocating sensation that was startling Hinata worn out. The boy directed his byakugan to Itachi, and flinched when the Uchiha returned him a sharingan.

"May I talk to you?" Itachi said with a smile. It may look like heartwarming and gentle to everyone else, but it was a cold killing smile, and Neji knew it.

"What do an Uchiha have to talk with me?" He looked annoyed. "You should deal with a member of the main branch, not with a secondary Hyuuga like me." He said bitterly.

Itachi pressed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Gai-san. Do you mind if I have a word in private with Hyuuga Neji?" The boy glanced to his sensei. There was no way that Gai would let him go with such a freaky-eyed Uchiha.

"Oh, Itachi-kun! How are you boy?" Gai smiled and then nodded. "Just don't take too long! I still need my youthful cute students to report the mission to the Hokage."

Itachi smiled. Neji flinched. "So if you excuse us." Itachi said politely and glanced at an empty table.

"Let's talk there for a while, Hyuuga Neji." The boy sighed looking at his sensei and to Itachi and then shrugged. The sooner it ends, the better. And then he followed Itachi.

"So… You're telling me that your cousin hates you because your uncle died?" Sasuke asked puzzled and then Hinata started to cry. He felt his heart clench. Damn why did she was crying for?

"Hinata? Why are you crying? It's ok, I'm here." He said looking around and then he leaned over her and placed his forehead against hers. "Just stop…" He whispered softly.

Hinata felt her face blushing, but there was a strong fear in her mind already that she seemed to resist the boy-proximity-passing-out thing. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

He closed his eyes breathing deeply. He couldn't stand a girl crying like that. He rounded his arms on her and pulled into a hug. He knew that if you hug someone, the fears and worries will all go away. Itachi always hugged him. "Shhh…"

She closed her eyes feeling his scent. It was just like Itachi's but a bit wilder. He sighed annoyed feeling his cheeks blushing. What he was doing? She was the one trying to steal his brother away and he wanted to kill her a while ago and now was trying awkwardly to comfort her.

"Tell me…" He whispered. "If you talk about it you'll feel relieved." That was not entirely true, but he was beyond curiosity. There was something between her and Itachi that only they knew. He wanted to know as well.

"S-Sasuke-kun… T-Thanks…" she said softly and he shook his head blushing a bit.

At some other table, Sakura and Ino noticed that Sasuke was now hugging and whispering things to Hinata.

"What the hell? Wasn't her Itachi's fiancée?" Ino said poking Sakura.

"She wants both of them, whoa who'd expect Hinata being so slutty?" The pink haired girl distilled and the blonde nodded.

"I'm not letting her have Sasuke-kun!" both agreed on that.

"We'll have to teach her a lesson… But not here, too crowded." Ino stated.

"It's ok… We'll have plenty time for it at the academy."

Itachi rested his chin on the back of his hands as he put his arms over the table. Neji was crossing his arms looking elsewhere.

"What do you want?"

Itachi sighed. "Listen, brat."

Neji's eyes widened at that. He was not a brat he was a gennin already. "Who do you think you are, Uchiha? I'm a genin."

Itachi shrugged. "So what? I'm a jounin and you're still a brat." He said defiantly and then his eyes flashed red. "Why were you staring at Lady Hinata with such nasty eyes?"

The boy gulped. Was he really a jounin or he was bluffing? But those red eyes definitely weren't a bluff. He felt like Itachi could easily kill him.

"And how is that your business?" The boy said aggressively.

"It's my business if it comes down to my fiancée." Itachi said hardening the stare at him.

"W-What?! You and Hinata-" Itachi hissed "Lady Hinata for you. I have a vague hint on why you were giving her that look but I don't see how she deserved that."

The boy was still surprised but he was too angry to flinch at Itachi's threats.

"I call her whatever I want! If I want to call her slut I will!" Neji spat and then he felt his senses leaving him. Itachi knew that he wouldn't be able to injure the boy physically at a restaurant but for his luck, the fool was daring enough to look into his eyes as he insulted Hinata. He would never let him go for that. He put Neji under a genjutsu.

Neji was back into Hyuuga's household. It was night and all he heard was an alarm as a rogue ninja passed carrying a child. His hitaiate was from Kumogakure.

"Why are you bringing me back to this day, fucking Uchiha?!"

Itachi didn't answer. It was his memories and he wanted to understand on which part Hinata deserved all that hatred. Neji followed the Kumo ninja and then a young ANBU jumped down off a tree and opened the ninja from throat to thigh. A lot of blood sprayed as he got the knocked out child on his arms and rushed back to the Hyuuga household on Konohagakure.

It happened incredibly fast. Soon the Kumogakure came into terms with Konohagakure and the Hyuuga, demanding a sacrifice in exchange of their murdered ninja. They wanted Hyuuga Hiashi's head. A while later, they left with a corpse. He looked exactly like Hiashi, but it was his twin brother, Neji's father, Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Stop… STOP! You have nothing to do with that, Uchiha! It's a Hyuuga's problem… The fucking main branch! They killed my father! And put this freaking seal on me. So I would become their next sacrifice…" The boy said and then he felt pain on his neck. Itachi was grabbing his throat. All he saw was crimson eyes, staring at him menacingly.

"So you were kidnapped because of your byakugan?" Sasuke asked as Hinata nodded. He was sitting by her side staring out of the window. He wasn't so close anymore since she was calmer but he had an arm around her in a half embrace.

"They said an ANBU saved you… And then your father Hiashi had a meeting with the Hokage and the Hyuuga elders. And after that your uncle Hizashi was sent dead to Kumogakure… And your cousin got a seal on his forehead that seals his byakugan?"

She nodded and looked down.

"I understand it all… I just don't understand how it's your fault." He said annoyed. He could feel she was feeling miserable about that.

"It's ok that idiot hates you. Do you like him so much to be like that?"

She blushed. Sasuke would never understand… He was well loved by his family after all. Her father hated her and just treated her like she was not even there, or just like she was a mere object. The only times he directed his words towards her, were offensive ones that expressed how frustrated he was for having her as a daughter. Her mother died a while after Hanabi was born, she couldn't even remember her properly. She couldn't spend time with Hanabi as she was always training with her father so it was like she didn't even have a sister… And after she was kidnapped, her cousin started to hate her, always getting locked up on the secondary household after he made threatens and said bad words towards her. It happened a lot until the day he became a gennin. When Neji became a gennin, he was out more often and she rarely saw him… It was a year or so ago, but everytime their eyes crossed, the boy was sure to give her a deadly stare.

"I-If I wasn't so weak nothing of that would've happened…"

Sasuke watched her painful expression. What was she thinking?

"You were really young when you were kidnapped, right? So you wouldn't be able to fight anyways… It has nothing on you being strong or not… And you know what? You are skilled when you want to." He said with a pout, remembering how she managed to hit all the targets, even if they were misplaced.

He then took his arm off her and placed both hands over the table. Where was Itachi?

"T-t-thanks… I know I'm not… B-but thank you and Itachi-sama… Y-you both believe in me…" She said with a shy smile.

Actually Sasuke was just jealous about the arranged marriage he didn't believe in her he only didn't want to see her with a painful expression again. Why this was so complicated? She was sure… "Annoying."

He mumbled and then she looked at him surprised and then sad. He looked at her sudden change. "Oh I didn't mean you! Hinata it wasn't about you I was just thinking out loud!" He said trying to cheer her up. Why the hell he was so worried about her that he needed to lie? He was so confused about Hinata's presence. Everything was fine when it was only him and Itachi and now she's here between them.

He hated her but he also pitied her. Why do you annoy me so much Hinata? He thought as he looked at her and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nii-san!" His mood improved greatly as he saw his brother's gentle onyx eyes upon him. He felt his heart skip a beat. Yeah. He only felt that way about Itachi.

His brother poked him on the forehead and then gestured to the waiter to get them the bill.

Hinata looked at him with worried eyes and he winked at her. Itachi smirked as she blushed.

"Don't worry." He said gently and then stretched his hands to her so he could get her on his arms.

At the other table, Neji was quietly eating with a tear on the corner of his eyes.

He seemed tamed and that surprised Lee and Tenten.

Gai was still watching Kakashi imagining a lot of challenges on his mind to win over the man who was unaware of his presence.

Itachi paid the bill and as they passed by the Gai team's table, he put a hand on Neji's shoulder and the boy flinched.

"I-Itachi-sama… What did you do to him?" She asked after they left the restaurant.

"As I said before, don't worry." He smirked maliciously as his sharingan flashed red. A genjutsu can be way more offensive than simple physical aggression. Since when he become so protective over her? Well that doesn't matter, what really matter is that it seems like Neji won't be bothering Hinata so soon… The Uchiha smiled satisfied as he looked at the girl on his arms.

"Really aniki? Do you still need to carry her?!"

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon~ **

**So XD what did Itachi do to Neji?**

**Did I mention Sasuke is a brat and I love him? :3**

**A quick note about the terms. (I'm pretty sure you guys know them very well but I still want to made them clear)**

**Ninja ranks: Gennin - Chuunin - Jounin - Sannin - Kage**

**Hitaiate: Their forehead protector thingy**

**Taijutsu: Melee jutsu. Lots of physical harm.**

**Genjutsu: A mental attack that puts the target under illusions. No physical harm.**

**Gai-sensei: Well his name may be Might Guy or Maito Gai. I always knew him as Gai, so that's how I'll call him on this fic.**

**ANBU: A special ninja squad ordered directly by the Hokage. The ANBU members are carefully chosen and they are very exceptional ninja. Not that they hide their identity with masks and very few know who they trully are. So the ANBU drinking sake with Kakashi were maskless and only Kakashi knew they were ANBU. No one besides Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi and Fugaku knows Itachi is an ANBU.**


End file.
